Saints Row: Aftermath
by Kaioo
Summary: Blade leads the Crosswings in a fight against 3 other gangs for control over Stilwater. R


**Note: I do not own Saints Row(1 or 2). The characters in this are of my own creation, but some characters from SR will be mentioned, such as the protagonist, Gat and Pierce. Shaundi is presumed dead by my character, and the rest of his gang, so she doesn't get a mention in the story at the moment, besides the one line about the old Lieutenants.**

**Arrival**

Blade stood alone in the arrival lounge of the airport, and he sighed softly. He hated this. The airport never seemed to be busy whenever he was there. His private jet stood on the runway that could be seen through the glass behind Blade. A whooshing sound caught Blade's attention as the exit door of the arrival lounge opened, and in walked 3 men wearing silver. His lieutenants. Blade just began walking when suddenly a massive explosion rocked the ground. Glass shattered behind Blade as he was knocked off his feet, and when he finally stood back up, he realised his plane had been blown up.

The Lieutenants ran to Blade, checking to see if he was alright.

"How's the situation going then?" Blade asked.

"Bad" the taller of his Lieutenants, Luke, answered. "Our territory has been separated. We own Old Saints Row and this Airport. That is it."

"Shit. All this happened whilst I was away?" Blade asked.

"Well, it has been two years since the schism" Luke replied, sighing.

"Any news on Jaguar?" Blade asked.

"The old leader? No" Luke frowned.

The Saints had split after destroying Ultor, as Jaguar, their leader, had gone missing. Gat went into hiding, and Pierce was no longer associated with gang activity. Shaundi was dead. Alex Poray had led the 3rd Street Saints, the name of his gang, causing Blade to have to change his gang name. Alex was dead, as were the others. Blade knew that. He'd left to find Jaguar, as rumours had said he was over near Portland. Those reports had been wrong.

Before Blade could ask any more questions, the door that his Lieutenants had come through, was smashed open, and men wearing orange ran in, firing their guns rapidly at Blade and his Lieutenants. Blade and Luke had the instincts to duck, but the other two Lieutenants didn't, and they were quickly filled with bullets as their limp bodies collapsed to the ground, not moving.

"Ahh shit it's the Celtics!" Luke growled, shooting one of the Celtics in the head, spattering their brains over his comrades. "Nailed one!"

Blade pulled out a frag grenade and pulled the pin off it, throwing it blindly over the seats that they were using for cover. Suddenly an explosion rang out, and body parts were flung around the lounge as the grenade killed all the Celtics in the room. Blade stood up, smiling, before looking at Luke.

"Is my ride here?" Blade asked as they began walking to the door.

"Yep" Luke replied, pointing to the Dynasty Blue Attrazione parked nearby.

Suddenly several shots whizzed past their heads, and they realised there were more Celtics here.

"Take cover behind that overturned park bench!" Blade shouted, diving behind the park bench, closely followed by Luke.

Blade pulled out his phone, and dialled a number.

"Who the hell are you calling? We got the Celtics on us!" Luke shouted.

"Just hold them off!" Blade growled, as he finally got through to who he was calling.

"Hold them off? On my own? You have got to be-" Luke began, but Blade glared at him, and that shut him up.

"Yo, Anji, get your ass down here!" Blade growled.

"You can't seriously be getting Anji down here can you? After what he did?" Luke asked.

"Yep" Blade sighed, firing two shots from his pistols, which connected with the skulls of two Celtics, killing them instantly.

Suddenly, a silver car spun round the corner, splattering 5 Celtics under its tires. A Japanese man wearing yellow clothes, originally of the Ronin, stepped out of the car followed by 3 men wearing yellow, and a man wearing silver. Two of the 3 Ronin got killed before they could even pull their weapons out, but the other one succeeded in pulling their weapon out before being killed. Anji rolled out of the way of several shots, which killed the man in silver, before Anji sliced the legs off of the nearest Celtic, decapitating him to silence his annoying screams of pain.

Anji spun around one of the Celtics, slicing the man's right hand off, his gun hitting the floor with a clatter, before his entire arm was sliced off to the shoulder. The man collapsed to the floor in a screaming fit as Anji flicked his samurai sword towards the ground, splattering the blood off it, before stabbing another Celtic in the heart, twisting the sword before pushing it into the hilt and kicking the limp body to the ground, pulling out a second Samurai sword.

Blade and Luke ran to the Attrazione, and Blade got in the drivers seat as Luke got in the passengers seat. Several bullets hit the windshield of the car.

"Assholes! I'll rip every last one of your motherfucking heads off for ruining my car!" Blade roared.

"Umm… Blade calm down, you can get it fixed at the mechanics" Luke sighed, which seemed to calm Blade down.

The tires of the car span wildly as they sped off, opening the back door which had been fitted onto Blade's car, and pulling Anji in.

"My car!" Anji growled as his car exploded.

"Get a new one" Blade growled, running over two Celtics who'd thought they would slow him down by standing in the his way, however they didn't.

Take on Me could be heard in the background as Blade sped down the street, veering left and right to avoid traffic. Their pursuers, two Celtic Go!s couldn't keep up with the Attrazione's speed, and quickly lost track of them. Blade finally arrived at the Airport Hotel, which was his gang's HQ for the Airport, where he actually ran the gang from. The condo over at Saints Row was the HQ in the eyes of the other gangs. Blade pulled into the parking lot of the Hotel and parked his car, before all 3 of the gang members got out of the car and headed out of the parking lot, and through the front door of the hotel.


End file.
